A Day Worth Remembering
by shacky20
Summary: Some days are more important than others. SLASH Nick-Greg pairing so you've been warned. Fluff piece, Gregesque in nature.


Title: " A Day Worth Rembering"

Summary: Some days are more important than other. Fluff basically, part of our little anniversary fic challenge

Disclaimer: Yep, still not mine, I just like to take them out and play with them

"Our anniversary? Anniversary of what?" Nick asked the Tech with curiosity.

"Well, it could be, depends? I mean let's just for example say you and I work our first case together tonight. Then today would be the anniversary of the first time we worked a case together."

Nick raised an inquiring eyebrow at Greg, "And this would be important because?"

"Well, because it would be an important date in history, well for me anyway. I mean we haven't gotten to work a case together yet and it would be cool. I like anniversaries Nick, a good reason to celebrate."

"OK, let me get this straight, you and me having our first case together would be a reason to celebrate let's say, a year from today?" Nick was sure the Tech had been pulling his leg. "Because if that's a reason to celebrate, I had better run out and buy a whole bunch of cards for people because I am way behind."

"So, maybe that wasn't the best example. Let's say, for example, you and I went out for a drink after work, and a month from now we were still occasionally going out for drinks or breakfast after work, then today would be the anniversary of the first time we went out for drinks or something."

"Yeah, or something. So you would think it would be an occasion to celebrate if we went out for drinks after work."

"It was just a hypothetical situation Nick, relax, you know me, sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain." Now Greg was really wishing he hadn't opened his mouth at all because he wasn't sure how he would get himself out of this one without making a complete fool out of himself in front of the one person he was always trying to impress, and apparently not doing a very good job.

Nick had a sneaking suspicion where this conversation had been heading until Greg once again seemed to get scared and back off. He was wondering when Greg would finally get the courage and ask him out, but once again it didn't happen, so maybe he would have to turn the table on the young Tech.

"Ok so let me get this straight," and as he was saying this he slowly starting walking towards the object of his intentions.

Greg's eyes widened in surprise at Nick's sudden interest, but he wasn't gonna get his hopes up just yet.

Nick eyes lit up as he got closer to Greg, "So, this hypothesis of yours, does it involve just me or anyone in particular working on a case with you, or asking you out for breakfast?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be either, it can be anything, I mean a birthday it just an anniversary right? You could celebrate the first time you tied your shoe for yourself, or or maybe had your first kiss ya know." And ok maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the first kiss thing because he was already babbling and was quickly losing his train of thought with Nick standing so close and looking at him like he was a bug pinned to one of Grissom's wall hangings.

"Oh, you consider your fist kiss a reason to celebrate?" Nick couldn't help but smirk a little watching Greg squirming under his gaze. He could see the heat rise in Greg's face and Nick loved every minute of the embarrassment the tech was suffering.

"Of course not every first kiss, only when you are still seeing that person, I mean you wouldn't say 'hey I kissed so and so for the first time five years ago today if you were seeing someone else right'?" Greg was hoping the words were making sense but he wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, just as long as it got him out of this situation quick before he did something he may regret, or maybe not.

"So it only counts as an anniversary if you are still seeing that person right?"

"Well yeah, at least in my book."

Nick took that as his cue then. "So G, want to go out and grab breakfast after shift?"

Greg was almost too stunned to answer, but he wouldn't have missed this chance he had been waiting for practically five years.

"Let me check my calendar, um, lucky you it seems like I'm available."

"You're available huh, that's good to know."

At the words Nick leaned in closer, and placed his hand on the side of Greg's face and leaned in for a kiss that had been five years in the making, and it all came pouring out in one single kiss, everything he always wanted to say to Greg, to let him know how much he meant, and much he longed for him. He let his lips do the talking for him. And if the kiss coming from Greg's lips meant anything, he was apparently was telling Nick the same thing with his mouth and tongue.

Greg back away slowly and smiled against Nick's mouth. Nick looked down at his watch.

"Happy Anniversary Greg, we've been seeing each other for a whole minute now, and the first date and first kiss all in one day, this will definitely be a day to celebrate."

"Shifts over in one hour Nick, and the day is only just beginning, we may have a lot more to celebrate about this day before it ends."

And with that Nick walked out of the Lab. "See you in one hour G, and maybe we can celebrate today still."

Greg grinned as the door swung shut.

"Damn, I can't believe it actually worked. March 25, 2004, yeah a day definitely worth remembering for a long time to come." Now if only the damn shift would end.


End file.
